braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of the Atom!
Summary *'TEASER:' Aquaman does a musical number in a spoof of a 1950s sitcom called "The Currys of Atlantis". This teaser features Aquaman's entire family, including his wife and Aqualad as well as Black Manta. In the sitcom, Aquaman forgets about his wife's anniversary on the day he's supposed to fight crime with Batman. *'MAIN PLOT:' Two years ago, Batman and the Atom (Ray Palmer) worked together to save themselves from villains like Cannoneer, Dwarfstar, and Thinker. Ray later retired and Ryan Choi takes up the mantle. Two years later, Palmer's arch-nemesis Chronos plans an attack and Batman goes looking for him. When Batman disappears, Aquaman and Atom (Ryan Choi) must shrink to a microscopic size in the Amazon Jungle to save the Caped Crusader and Ray Palmer from tiny aliens called Katarthans who are led by Chancellor Deraegis. Appearing in "Sword of the Atom!" TEASER: The Curry's of Atlantis Featured Characters: * Aquaman Supporting Characters: * Batman * Aqualad * Arthur Jr. * Mera * Fluke the Dolphin Villains: * Black Manta Items: * Trident of Poseidon Locations: * Atlantis MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Aquaman * Atom (Ray Palmer) (First appearance) * Atom (Ryan Choi) Supporting Characters: * Katarthans ** Princess Laethwen (First appearance) Villains: * Chancellor Deraegis (First appearance) * Cannoneer (First appearance) * Chronos (First appearance) * Dwarfstar (First appearance) * Thinker (First appearance) Items: * White Dwarf Star * Bio Belt * Batarang Locations: * Brazil (First appearance) ** Morlaidh Vehicles: * Flying Sundial Synopsis Aquaman introduces newcomers to Atlantis to his TV show, The Currys of Atlantis. He gives a tour of his suburban royal home, and then prepares for his Tuesday night team-up with Batman. Arthur Jr. comes in, having caught Black Manta planting a bomb in the mailbox again. Aquaman asks his son to take Black Manta to the police station while he tries to find his trident. Once he locates it, Mera reminds him that it’s their anniversary. Aquaman insists that he didn’t forget it and says he has something planned. Before he has to explain what, Batman arrives at the door and is quickly shoved out. Mera isn’t fooled and Aquaman begs for forgiveness, and she soon gives in and kisses her husband. After years fighting crime with Batman, the original Atom, Ray Palmer, retired. Ryan Choi donned the costume and fought crime, but retired as well. Chronos the Time Thief has struck and now Batman seeks out the retired Ray. His search takes him to the Amazon... where he fights a Hercules beetle as a miniaturized Caped Crusader. Earlier, Ryan is teaching at Ivy University when Aquaman calls him. He says that he plans to shrink and come through the telephone, and then sneaks into the room to surprise Ryan. Ryan is not amused. Aquaman explains that Batman sent out a distress signal and he needs Ryan’s help. Batman has disappeared while searching for Ray. Ryan insists that he’s no longer a hero, but Aquaman refuses to take no for an answer. Aquaman and a civilian Ryan go to the Amazon and check the cabin where Ray retired. Ryan refuses to wear his costume. As they explore, they find a white dwarf lens, Ray’s shrink ray. Ryan examines the floor with a magnifying glass and finds Batman’s footprints, and realizes that he must have shrunk himself to track Ray. Aquaman decides they should do the same, but Ryan says he’s on his own. Before he goes, Aquaman asks for help using the shrink ray. Once he knows how it works, he promptly shrinks both of them down. Aquaman refuses to hand it over and ends up breaking it, and Ryan explains he can’t use his shrinking device at home because he didn’t bring his costume. Aquaman and Ryan start searching the nearby jungle while Aquaman explains all the benefits of being a superhero. Ryan insists that he’s happy being a research scientist. They find where Batman fought the Hercules beetle, and Ryan uses his deductive abilities to conclude that the beetle somehow vanished. He finds the track of an amphibian, just as a poison dart frog scoops him up with his tongue. Aquaman pulls Ryan free, and the scientist warns his ally that the frog secretes paralytic venom, and must have swallowed Batman and the Hercules beetle. Aquaman lets himself be swallowed to check, but finds no sign of Batman. Once he subdues the frog, Ryan takes a sample of the venom for use against larger predators. Before they go, Aquaman makes a makeshift costume out of a leaf and puts it on Ryan. Ryan and Aquaman continue through the jungle, but find no sign of Batman’s tracks. What the two heroes are unaware of is that earlier, a sword-wielding Ray rescued Batman from the frog. Ray blows a horn to summon insect mounts and they fly off. While Ryan tries to work out what happened to Batman, Aquaman puts some berry juice on him to create a crude mask. The Atlantean then uses his telepathic abilities to summon silverfish, even when Ryan points out that they’re insects, not fish. Regardless, Aquaman commands them to track Batman. Ray takes Batman to a miniature city in the jungle. He explains that the miniature aliens, the Katarthans, crashlanded on Earth and they’ve been marooned ever since. Their chancellor, Deraegis, is unhappy that Ray has brought an outsider into the city, but Ray insists that Batman is an old friend. A beautiful female alien, Laethwen, arrives and kisses Ray. He explains that he’s been helping them repair their ship, which uses a white star lens. Their gyroscope is damaged, but Batman has a spare. Laethwen explains that she and Ray plan to marry. When Deraegis objects, saying the former king would object, Laethwen insists that as queen, it is her decision to make. Deraegis and his men offer to take Batman to the Batplane to get the gyroscope while Ray stays behind. As they fly through the jungle on insects, Batman quickly realizes that Deraegis isn’t taking him to the Batplane. They knock him to the ground and capture him, and Deraegis insists that Ray is trying to take over the Katarthans. He plans to rule instead. Deraegis’ men throw Batman into a spiderweb and go to the city to kill Laethwen and Ray. Aquaman and Ryan follow the trail, and Ryan soon realizes that Aquaman is trying to dress him like the Atom. When he protests, Aquaman tells Ryan that he’s the biggest hero the planet has ever seen. They find Batman and Aquaman impetuously leaps into the web... and is promptly trapped. He pulls himself free as the spider attacks them, and then frees Batman. Batman uses an electrical charge to stun the spider, and they go to rescue Ray. Ray and Laethwen have been sentenced to the arena and Deraegis unleashes rodents to attack them. Batman and the others arrive, and Ray and Ryan team up to defeat one of the animals. Deraegis sends his men in to kill the heroes, but they are quickly dispatched. Aquaman cheers as Ryan rises to the occasion. Deraegis goes to the Katarthan ship and places the white dwarf lens, and uses it to enlarge himself to “normal” size. He plans to claim Earth for his own and tries to crush the heroes with his foot. Ryan has an idea and tells the others to keep Deraegis busy. Deraegis soon scoops them up, but Ryan doses a thorn with the paralytic poison and manages to stab him in the foot. After a second the villain collapses. Later, Laethwen gives Ryan, Aquaman, and Batman medals of honor. When Batman asks if he can change his friend’s mind, Ray says that his replacement has had a change of heart. Sometime later, Chronos gets a rude shock when Batman and Aquaman arrive with the Atom—Ryan Choi—in tow. He proudly declares that he’s the Atom and takes down the villain while a tearful Aquaman looks on in joy. Trivia * The opening theme song sung by Aquaman is a parody of the main theme for the 1966–67 Phyllis Diller series "The Pruitts of Southampton." * This episode's teaser was switched with the one for "Battle of the Superheroes!" because that episode was running too long. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three